


Clutch

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oviposition, Redemption AU, Rough Sex, cuddles at the end tho, estrous, heat - Freeform, ovipos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's heat and Jasper's rut have finally happened at the same time, and they decide to take the opportunity while it's there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see the tags, this is ovipos
> 
> You're an idiot if you hate ovipos and you read it anyway and nobody wants to hear you complain about your idiocy

Pearl let out a soft hum as she felt Jasper’s hands on her, looking up at the larger Gem behind her, leaning back against her a little, eyes half lidded. Her hands lifted to encourage Jasper to lean down and rest her cheeks between them. Pearl could see Jasper’s lips parted, and feel her taking in deep breaths to smell the air - not having a nose wouldn’t stop Jasper catching the scent of Pearl in heat, it seemed. Pearl smiled as Jasper rest her cheeks between the slender fingers f the pale Gem’s hands, cheeks flushing a light shade of teal as her fingers curled slightly against Jasper’s warm skin. Illusion or not, Jasper was always a pleasant temperature.

 

“I suppose you’ve caught my scent?” Pearl asked, withdrawing her hands, so she could turn to face Jasper, hands pressing against the warrior’s chest. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you…” Jasper just chuckled, a hand lifting to gently brush a thumb over Pearl’s Gem, causing the smaller Gem to shudder slightly.

 

“I have.” Jasper’s voice had a low and slight purr to it, something Pearl had grown to know as a sign of arousal, and wanting sex, something Pearl was more than happy to give. Stepping away from the larger Gem, she stepped towards the temple door, opening it up to her room, gesturing for Jasper to follow her. Of course, Jasper obeyed, hurrying towards Pearl and through the door after her, mouth open, still taking in deep breaths.

 

Once the door shut behind them, Jasper wasted no time dropping to her knees into the warm water, pulling Pearl towards her. Of course, Pearl didn’t complain, allowing herself to be moved tilting her head to the side preemptively, Jasper’s lips and teeth nipping at her neck merely seconds afterwards. 

 

“Go easy with the hickies, Jasper.” Pearl managed before she closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to make a noise. She was more sensitive than usual, the hickey Jasper was leaving feeling at least thrice as good as it would have had she not been in heat. Jasper must have known Pearl wasn’t being too serious, because she continued, whining softly as she finished one hickey and moved to the other side of Pearl’s neck, claws raking through her clothes.

 

Pearl knew how to take a hint, Gem glowing and phasing away her clothing, Jasper following suit soon after. Only moments after that, Pearl was panting slightly, Jasper kissing and biting at her neck, coupled with the orange gem’s hands feeling her body was arousing faster than she cared t admit. Thankfully, Jasper was just as impatient as Pearl was, and while she made sure to move slowly, something Pearl knew was to make sure they were both still into what was going on, she lay her mate down, onto the shallow water.

 

Pearl knew what was coming, making sure to spread her thighs far apart enough for Jasper, who waited only a second in case Pearl needed to change her mind, before she was straight in between her thighs, tongue pressing against Pearl’s teal clit, rubbing it in slow circles. 

 

Pearl’s toes curled, hands darting to Jasper’s hair, gripping it as her hips rolled up and her back arched.

 

“A-Ah- Jasper-” Jasper only responded with a purr, continuing to lap at and rub Pearl’s clit with her tongue, a handful of moments later her attention moving to licking from her entrance back up to her clit and down again, which had Pearl trembling, she was a hot mess already, the scent of her heat kicking up a few notches. She was pretty sure she was pulling on Jasper’s hair too hard but the orange Gem didn’t seem to mind or care.

A loud moan tore from Pearl’s throat as she felt Jasper’s tongue push itself into her, lapping at her inner walls in all the right places. She was squirming now, face a deep, shameful shade of teal, though she didn’t care. With each twist of Jasper’s tongue she groaned out, hips jerking sloppily and needily. Pearl could usually control herself, even in heat, there was just something about Jasper that made her lose control nearly completely.

Pearl’s thighs squeezed around Jasper’s head, her own head feeling light and airy, being flooded by the sensation of Jasper’s tongue over her most sensitive spots, she was sure she was seconds from orgasm when Jasper moved back. Pearl whined, hips bucking in a pathetically desperate manner, looking at her mate with needy eyes.

 

Thankfully, Jasper decided not to be too much of a tease, pressing a finger against Pearl’s now adequately slick entrance before pushing it inside, slowly at first, which considering Pearl’s hate, was just as much of a tease, really. Pearl’s hips pushed down onto Jasper’s fingers, before rolling against it, moaning softly and whining.

 

It wasn’t enough!

 

“M-more! Please, Jasper -” Pearl didn’t have to ask twice, Jasper withdrawing her finger for just a moment to push another into her. Pearl could see the slight smirk on Jasper’s face, but she could also see how hard she was trying to not just grab Pearl and fuck her senseless. Pearl nearly swore, hands scrabbling at the water as Jasper’s fingers scissored, stretching her out further. As soft but stuttery man escaped her, even if she tried to silence it. Being so vocal before much had even happened was shameful, but she wasn’t able to stop herself.

 

Regardless, she continued to roll her hips down, effectively fucking herself on Jasper’s fingers, the larger Gem had stopped moving them by then. Pearl was lost to the movement and the feeling, to the point where she was startled when Jasper withdrew her fingers completely. Pear nearly cried out, nearly begged for Jasper’s fingers back, until the warrior leaned over her, a smirk on her face.

 

“Roll over and lift you hips for me?” Jasper requested, and Pearl happily obliged, quickly shifting as Jasper moved back, getting up onto her hands and knees. She could feel Jasper’s eyes on her, which made her shiver in anticipation, but she waited. She was soaked from the water in her room, but that only seemed to add to the experience, especially as she felt a thick, hot tentacle press against her. She pushed back a little, looking over her shoulder and whining a bit. “Alright, I wont tease you.”

 

Pearl could see and feel Jasper shuffling back a littler, one hand lifting Pearl’s hips a bit higher, the other guiding the tip of her tentacle to Pearl’s entrance, as soon as it was lined up, she allowed it to writhe and push it’s way into Pearl, who’s back arched. Pearl groaned out, impatiently pushing her hips back yet again, greedily taking the tentacle in inch by inch, feeling Jasper’s hands gripping her hips and pulling her down further onto it was pure bliss.It took a few thrusts, each time, Jasper’s length sank deeper into Pearl, before it was fully sheathed inside the small Gem, who’s stomach was bulging by then. She was still needy, however, frantically and desperately rocking her hips, silently begging for more.

 

Jasper was willing to give more, hips thrusting at a speed a little faster then she usually started off with, but Pearl didn’t care. Her heat was being satisfied, and by such a huge Gem, too, she could barely do anything but moan out Jasper’s name and allow her hips to be slammed into Jasper’s. She was stretched wide around Jasper’s girth, the length of it causing it to have to bend back on itself, not that either of them cared, it stretched Pearl further and made made it tighter for Jasper. Which always ended up with the orange Gem rutting mindlessly, something Pearl really needed right then.

 

Pearl had no control over her hips as Jasper lost herself to the sensation. She leaned over Pearl, hips slamming into Pearl’s hard and fast, hands keeping her still.Pearl’s arms nearly buckled under her as she cried out Jasper’s name, pleading for her not to stop, keeping going, harder, /faster/, she should have been more concerned by the punishment her body was taking but it felt /so good/ she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Pearl barely knew what she was saying, if she was saying anything at all, one particularly hard thrust pushing er over the edge. She swore she saw stars as she came, back arching sharply and her head tossing back, /screaming/ Jasper’s name, or so she believed she did. Jasper kept going, Pearl’s walls tightening around her further causing her to groan out and thrust harder, before she cried out herself, hips jerking as she orgasmed, lubricating fluid spilling from the tip of the tentacle. Pearl knew they weren’t done yet though. She relaxed her body, purring softly as she angled her hips so the fluid wouldn’t leak out, the strange feeling of the tight ring of muscles that led to the organ akin to a womb contracted slowly. The sensation was odd, but not unwelcome - it was calming if anything.

 

This allowed Jasper’s tentacle some more room, the tip and a few inches slipping past the ring of muscle, before her hips started to slowly thrust again, but not for the aim of getting stimulation. Pearl purred louder as she felt a bulge pass through Jasper’s tentacle, all the way from the base to the tip, before depositing the first egg into Pearl. Jasper leaned down, resting her weight on her hands, to nuzzle Pearl, who leaned up into the affection, despite her legs shaking, moving her hips with Jasper’s to help coax out the eggs.

 

The second and third followed shortly after, both Jasper and Pearl purring softly as they passed through Jasper’s tentacle and into Pearl’s body, each one causing Pearl’s stomach to bulge out further. One of Pearl’s hands moved to feel her stomach grow as each egg was deposited, her cheeks still burning teal, a tired but happy grin across her face. The two of them started up a rhythm, just right for helpin the eggs pass faster and more effectively, the aid of the lubricating fluid beforehand helping the eggs slide out, and slide against each other to find a spot to settle in.

 

They shifted positions, Jasper withdrawing for just a moment for Pearl to lay so her shoulders were supporting her, Jasper’s hands supporting her hips, the other still holding her weight, they resumed after that. Jasper watched Pearl’s stomach grow and Gem glow, Pearl could see that, and her grin continued on. She was blissed out from her orgasm, and the feeling was only prolonged by being filled with her mate’s eggs.

 

The last egg came, signalled by Jasper’s soft grunts, the last one always being the hardest to pass due to there being no more behind it, but they simply adjusted their pace to coax it along it’s path. Once all of the eggs were safely within Pearl’s body, Jasper’s tentacle withdrew into her body, though she still continued to hold Pearl’s hips, dropping down onto her elbow so she could kiss Pearl.

 

The smaller Gem’s hands came up to hold Jasper’s cheeks, kissing back, eyes closing to enjoy the moment. Her body returned to normal, muscles assuming their previous positions to hold the eggs in, the only difference now being the noticeable bump of her stomach. Once Pearl was sure that had happened, she pushed gently on Jasper’s shoulders, so she knew that they could relax again.

 

The water was warm enough for them to lay there a while, on their sides and cuddled up to each other. Pearl’s back pressed against Jasper’s front, Jasper’s hand on her stomach, Pearl was happy and satisfied. She had been looking forward to her heat, and Jasper’s rut, happening at the same time so they would be able to do this, and it had finally happened.

 

“I love you.” Jasper murmured, hand rubbing slow circles into Pearl’s belly.

 

“I love you, too.” Pearl responded, before sleep started to take her - she would have to get used to sleeping, because she was going to start needing a lot of it.


End file.
